Fatherly Love
by Thundercat1
Summary: Giovanni does not approve of his sons relationship meanwhile be begins to show a new side to his son. ((Happy birthday Darkstar!))


Slipping out of his expensive Italian leather shoes, he quietly made his way into his living room. Sighing, he turned to switch the light on; it was surprising to him that the house was so quiet, considering a 16 year old boy also lived there.

"Ah! Good evening, Mr. Giovanni." One of the household maids said while entering the room. She was dressed in a standard black and white uniform; her appearance was quite dull, dark brown hair tied into a tight, neat bun. Also her dark brown eyes where covered by a thick layer of dark blue eye shadow and eye liner and her cheeks covered in a heavy coat of blush, It was plain to see she was either trying to impress someone or was very insecure about her looks- in Giovanni's option it was both.  
Nodding slowly to the women, he raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the large staircase, "My son?" He asked plainly, slipping out of his suit coat and loosening his tie, watching as they both fell to the floor and the make-up clad women rushed to pick them up and hang them.

"Silver went out with that boy with the strange golden eyes." The maid spoke softly, while trying to avoid eye contact with her boss. The Rocket leader scowled, not trying to hide his disapproval of the boy his son was with in the slightest.  
"When did he say he would be back?" He mutter, gridding his teeth as the words left his mouth. The maid just looked at him with a clueless expression before telling him that she had no idea when the young boy would be back. Waiting for the women to exit the room, he began to rub his temples, feeling as though a migraine was approaching. "Archer!" He called, knowing the kiss ass executive would be present. Giovanni liked to have the blue haired man there to watch his son- which he seems to have failed at.  
Almost instantaneously the man appeared hurrying down the stairs, his hair neatly combed, his white suit without a wrinkle or crease. "Yes sir?" He answered, hands behind his back, standing up straight. The dark haired man let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"I want my son in this house before eight o'clock tonight or you will be facing a demotion." He muttered coldly.  
Nodding, Archer gulped silently when he saw the clock read six thirdly, "Yes sir!" He said, without waiting further order he rushed out of the rather large house in search of his boss's son. Giovanni began to head up the stairs, removing his dress shirt and pants, as he decided to take a rather long shower to relax himself.

Silver grinned to himself, a faint blush falling on his pale cheeks as his taller lover leaned in to softly kiss his lips before pulling away and laughing rather loudly, "you're blushing!" Gold exclaimed loudly, before breaking into a fit of loud laughter, which earned him a playful yet hard punch to the gut. "Ayye! Silver that hurt!" He mumbled, not stopping his laugher though as he moved a hand to cover his stomach.

Not amused the ginger muttered, pushing the older boy away when he attempted to hug him, "You're so obnoxious." Silver stared into the other boys golden eyes, before sighing, his attempt to keep a straight face failed when he began to grin at Gold's fake whimpering, saying the like 'that hurt!' Shaking his head the raven haired boy leaned in once again, this time for a longer kiss when the two boys heard what sounded like a distressed lady, but what turned out to just be Petrel tripping of a fallen tree branch and the sound he made when he hit the ground.

Hurrying to his feet, the man with messy purple hair and a smug smile let out a soft chuckle, "Archer's out looking for you! You best get home now!" He said, Petrel looked quite pleased with himself that he was able to find his bosses son before his superior. "C'mon now boy!" He said walked over, watching as Silver reluctantly stood. True Silver didn't want to just leave his lover, but he knew better than to disobey his father, and if Giovanni wanted the boy home. He would go.

"Wait! C'mon you're sixteen Silver, you should be able to stay out past seven!" Gold protested, jumping to his feet, the boy always seemed hyper, especially when he was with the grey eyed boyfriend. Sighing Silver looked up to the taller boy, explaining that he had to get home, and that he would contract him as soon as he finished speaking to his father.

Petrel allowed himself a smug smile, knowing he would receive praise for returning the heir home safely, reaching up to scratch the purple mop on his head, causing a bug or two to fly out, the young boy beside him couldn't help but to gag. How could a man keep himself so dirty? What was wrong with him that he complty neglected his hygiene? Shaking his head he watched the ground as they walked, carefully stepping on twigs to make sure they made a snapping sound as they broke-and to make sure a little piece would it Petrels leg. Grinning, Silver saw a rather large stick, not really a stick but a small tree branch that must have fallen. Silver stopped, which also caused Petrel to stop, though the smug man didn't bother to turn around as the boy positioned the stick over a rock and broke it in two, with a loud snap, the branch broke in two, one side hitting precisely where Silver had aimed it; the back of Petrel's head.

"Why you little bastard!" Petrel finally snapped, having enough of the boy's antics, as he turned around he saw a flash of alarm in the young boys silver eyes which made him smirk as he went to grab him.

"Leave him alone," came a soft sigh, the voice low and smooth; sounding quite like a growl. The voice would have almost been intimidating if the two Rockets had not recognized it right away. Turning slowly the two let out a simultaneous sigh, seeing the man with almost shoulder length green hair, dressed in the same ridiculous outfit as Petrel. "Listen; as much as I hate the brat we need to get him back to his daddy." Proton said patronizingly as he narrowed his eyes to the boy. Petrel just nodded, glaring at the boy and also his coworker as they made their way back to their bosses' house.

As Silver entered the house, he watched as all the executives as they left quickly, he also noticed his father reading what seemed to be an old novel on the couch, his Persian lying beside him with his head on his lap while Giovanni _stroked him fondly.  
_"Hello father." Silver said, getting the man's attention, he watched as his father licked his finger and folded the page back before standing up and placing his book down.  
"Ahhh, hello son," he said, offering the boy a very rare, but in turn, a warm smile. To Silver's surprise,  
Giovanni didn't look angry at all- just glad. Glad to have his son home, maybe? Or just glad Silver wasn't with Gold? Either way, Silver was confused and upset. The boy said nothing, just watched as his father approached him, reaching out to cares the teen's face. Silver was now more confused than upset, but he wasn't about to question any affection his normally stoic father decided to show him. Silver's confusion sky rocketed when his father leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, while his hand traced down his back.

"F-father?" He asked, his voice cracking as Giovanni quickly ran his hands over the teen's crotch and pulled away. "Why-"He was cut off as Giovanni's lips suddenly smashed into his, sending shivers down the boy's spine and making his eyes open wide. Silver grabbed onto the man's shirt in front of him in front of him in an attempt to push him away. Finally when Giovanni took a step back Silver fell to the ground.

"W-what the hell was that!?" He snapped. Giovanni sighed, looking down at his son, the look in his eyes showed love- _but what the hell was he thinking!?_  
"I'm sorry son." He said sincerely. Leaning down to sit with the boy, quickly when he saw Silver moving to get up he reached and grabbed him. "No Silver." He said sternly, "stay still." The man let a light growl escape his lips as he pull the boy up right so he was sitting between his father's legs. Silver was speechless as his father stroked the back of his head, holding him close to his chest. "Ah Silver..." He said simply.

"W-why did you kiss me father?" He asked, he felt guilty even if he hadn't wanted the kiss, wasn't it still cheating. Despite the question Giovanni only staid quiet, holding his son close before offering him a quick smirk.

"Because I can," he said in a low growl, to make sure Silver was actually listening to him when he spoke. Silver had no idea how to respond to that- it was his father, his _father!_ He was so confused he could barely think. The only thing he could consider doing at this point was lay back into his father embrace and enjoy the strange warmth. "I love you, Silver," Giovanni said softly into his son's ear, "I don't want you seeing that Gold boy any more, and I'm the only one good enough for you, my son, my heir." He said, staring directly into the boys eyes. Giovanni smiled, softly after the words left his mouth, he knew his son must be upset about being forbidden to see Gold, but at the same time he hoped he would be happy that he finally heard his father tell him that he loved him. The Rocket leader was never one for emotions, but he felt strange around his son, he knew it wasn't right but he didn't care, all he knew was that he would ease his son into the type of relationship he secretly craved.

"I love you to, father." Silver said, not fully understanding the way his father had meant, it but not caring as long as he had his father's love, though soon enough, the boy would wish that he never said it back. Giovanni only smirked to himself as he held his son close.  
"That's good to hear my boy. That's good to hear…"

(( Happy birthday Darkstar! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Tell me what you think, oh and happy New Year :D!))


End file.
